djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin Bri'den
Justin Bri'den, 'also known by his Clone Commando Detachment as '"six" '''or '''Zulu-06, '''was a human Force Sensitive who served in the Jedi Order as a Archaeologist, Historian, and the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic as a Jedi Knight and Jedi General for the 82nd Expeditionary Force as well the squad leader of Zulu Squadron during the Clone Wars from 22 BBY until his resignation and leaving of the Jedi Order in 19 BBY, two months before Order 66 took place where he later took up Teaching on Tatooine for those unable to get a proper education. '''Biography Birth and Early Life Justin was born on Mandalore in 49 BBY, to a former Jedi Knight father and an unknown bar maiden as his mother. He was found by Grandmaster Yoda and taken to the Temple for training under the condition that he would be allowed to return to Mandalore in order to train under the guidance of his clan due to him being the next to lead the clan once his father passes or he succeeded him. Life in the Jedi Temple during his Early days in the temple, he showed enthusiasm, Commitment and amazing skills, impressing most of the Jedi trainers, at the age of 17, he soon began to get into history and Archaeology, a hobby which he enjoyed too much as he read and heard of how the Galaxy came to be, once he reached the rank of Padawan, things took a spiraling downwards turn for him, as he looked up the Master Qui-gon and how he saw the Jedi order and how they strayed away from its original intentions, he too began to question where things were going,agreeing with the jedi master. Justin later grew out of the Jedi order teachings on forbidden attachments and instead grew bonds and kinships with a fellow Jedi twi'lek named Ral'rea Al'kina that he bought her freedom during a trip with his master at one point. Justin was also known for sneaking out at times to see coruscant at night or to do illegal speeder racing when he had nothing better to do as well get in fights which the council didn't seem to be too fond for. At some point in his life and on his many Archaeological trips he learnt few abilities with in the dark side of the force as well as trained in them with the spirit of an ancient Sith spirit named Ra'val. Knighthood and The separatist Crisis Around 22 BBY at the age of 28 he was promoted to Jedi knight after finishing his Jedi trails after his Mission on Tatooine with the Hutt cartel about a missing child of a Coruscant Noble family, but it still didn’t change his personality nor how he acted. He was with the Jedi task force on Geonosis to help rescue Padame Amidala, Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker from the Geonosis arena with Mace Windu and the other 211 jedi that were with them, later evacuating on the LAAT's once the clone wars began. Panic on Ryloth In 22 BBY, Ryloth was Invaded and occupied by the Separatist forces, After the block aid was destroyed by Skywalker and the rescue of a Twi'lek village by Kenobi and Windu, 82nd Expeditionary Force sent in Strill Company to help with the Relief, Justin was with Zulu Squadron and his Friend Ral'rea Al'kina, a tw'lek Jedi Knight, The Village Eldars say they heard evil Spirits calling out to them in the night, Justin and his squad with the help of Ral'rea found the source of the voices and it was a Separatist rely Station, destroying it and stopping the panic on Ryloth. Meeting Sylvia Vail Some time between 21 BBY, Justin was visiting his Senior Commander CC-3679 "Tanker" at the Republic Center for Military Operations unit barracks, during this time he met with Lieutenant Sylvia Vail, though the two got off a questionable start, they soon bonded really well afterwards, blooming a interesting relationship, an Attachment the Jedi Order would disagree with but as normal, Justin continued with it, not caring what the order or anyone else would think. Battle of Jabiim Justin took part in the Battle of Jabiim in 21 BBY, with a new Force in the grand army republic with the 82nd Expeditionary Force with a sub unit of clone commando’s Lead by Justin himself which his team gave him the nick name “Six”. His force was known for being the ones doing the trench warfare in the north east Sector, Protecting supply routes. Justin had gotten a stress call of a small group of clones needing a relief company to help them from the constant bombardment and attacks, their troop dwindling, Justin letting his Senior commander, CC-3679 "Tanker" to protect the trenches while he took a company of 60 men, mixture of VTs and CTs with Extra fire power to hill 78, a known Artillery and Communications area run by the CIS forces. Once they made it to the area, the small force were on the brink of retreating, when told them to stay, they disobeyed and left them to deal with the CIS Wave that would come after. For 5 hours straight Justin and his Troops held the small mile of land, but were soon relieved as Skywalker came with reinforcements. Battle of Umbara Main article: Battle of Umbara Justin and his expeditionary force did take part in Umbara in 20 BBY but were not seen much and are only mentioned over Communications about the key points being taken, even the sad report of his Padawan Shana Ha being killed in the line of duty. Agrinar Ambush During Justin down time, he was contacted by Kalelia Huddee about a band of Mandalorians on the planet of Agrinar which was the home world to VC-9451 "Poltergeist". During the brief Conversation Kalelia told him of the Ambush against the two with the Agrinar PDF, he got there as soon as he could taking his Fighter a Delta 7 with a hyperdrive ring, after he had made it to the Planet and the loss of his fighter, he helped engage and defend the PDF forces with Polt and Kalelia. after the Ambush was defeated, Justin found out why that it happen, a Stolen Traditional sword was Stolen from Clan Heryik. This made Justin upset and scalded the reckless VC, only for Justin to storm off and cool off which lead him to meet a Female Sith. the two had a flirtatious conversation, her mostly tempting him to join the dark side before agreeing to join, but was really just gonna use her to get some knowledge out of her for some Dark side abilities. He later had returned for a quick stop from Tatooine after realizing that Kalelia was taken and Polt was killed, leaving him in a state of Turmoil on who to contact to help Revive Poltergeist once Kalelia was brought back. Invasion of Agrinar Weeks after Agrinar ambush, Justins and the 82nd Expeditionary Force with the 46th Reaver Corps, 773rd Impetus Brigade and the 102nd Assault Division were called into Agrinar as Confederacy of Independent Systems sent the battle group Ethereal under the command of Ashesse Stugoll and would later command the Ground forces of the 82nd on the farmlands and as well as the defense of the main capital city of agrinar with the help of Captain Dosni Cracken. Leaving the Jedi Order and Living a Normal Life on 19 BBY 2 months before Order 66, Justin had left the order and soon the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic and lived a quiet life on Tatooine, of course he would later hear what had happen, devestated by the news he began to hide in plain sight, working odd jobs as a scavenger, mechanic and a call out when Tuskins attacked a few farmers as well as being a Teacher to children and giving them a decent education in the history of the galaxy, math, reading, writing as well as Mechanical Engineering, though kept his former jedi status a secret. He had the luxury on being taught by Owen Larrs on moisture farming so he could start his own one up, but luckily not knowing that their was a certain boy among them. Taking Angeale and making a promise 7 BBY Justin came to Kalelia Huddee on the planet Agrinar during the purge, after the death of her and the kidnapping of her son Rhen Huddee, Luckily she was able to hide the twin sister Angeale Hudde, after she died in Justin's arms once he was given her lightsaber, as she wished for Rhen to at least be trained to know his power and potential. he took the Girl to his family home on Concordia, which was build after the Exilement of the warriors, where his mother looked after Angeale, giving her the Bri'den name for safety reasons while he hid Kalelia's lightsaber in his R7-D4 unit. Being Revealed and Captured 5 BBY During his Time on Tatooine and being busy with his Teaching Career, he met a Imperial TIE fighter Pilot known as TK 5154 who went by the nickname "Jax". As the two spoke they got along really well and dropped hints of who he was lucky she didn't pick up on it first. After the two parted ways he was Intercepted by an Imperial Inquisitor, realizing he been found, Justin had no choice but to fight and defend him self from the several slashes and swings but in the end won the fight. But only for a brief moment as he was engaged in combat with Zeda, Escaping at one point and almost losing her, Zeda found him in his home and the two ended into hand to hand combat after exchanging thoughts and opinions. Taking a few blows from the trained Imperial pilot, he managed to Bested her in combat and With her arm dislocated she was waiting for death but instead of death Justin showed mercy and spared her, Setting her arm back in place, showing his level of trust in the woman and no doubt a friendship and camaraderie shown. Lothal Engagement For a while he went to Lothal to search for newer Archaeology kits for his school house but ended up in a gunfight with a group of thugs from Zann Consortium which ended up with the an Imperial Garrison involved, fighting his way out of the city he was gracefully picked up by the ghost crew but didn't stay around and ended up returning to Tatooine to plan another way of getting the equipment he so desired. Finding Rhen Huddee 2 ABY, Justin was in the middle of teaching History to his class, Karis Huddee would come to ask for him to find his son, knowing this will make him pop up on imperial radars but knew the promise he made to Kalelia and left after informing the students where he has to go. For weeks and almost months of searching, Justin and Karis found themselves on Ryloth where they found Rhen but not only that an Imperial inquisitor that was tracking Rhen. Justin quickly dispatched the Inquisitor in a fierce battle while escaping, leaving the planet and going on the run, now wanted by the Empire with Karis and Rhen. Relationship CC-3679 "Tanker" CC-3679 "Tanker" and Justin are Close, almost like brothers, Served through hell and back in the clone wars, Justin would always rely on his Commanders skill and wit, as well with his knowledge on Tactics and advantages. RC-6660 "Hellion" Justin and RC-6660 "Hellion" get along well, even if in the heat of a Stealth Operation, these two are a dangerous combo, one that Hellion is into blowing things up while Justin is more gunning things down. Kalelia Huddee Justin and Kalelia dislike each other Intensely, Justin hates her for her annoying and Complaining tone and it seems Kalelia hates him for his rebellious, reckless and Dangerous way of life, even when teamed up, these two will still insult one another in the heat of battle, which is probably why Yoda kept these two apart and away from one another. Sylvia Vail Justin met Sylvia during around 21 BBY on the Republic Center for Military Operations unit barracks on Coruscant, though Sylvia's first impressions of the Jedi knight were questionable due to his Drinking and the way he acted, all be it a flirty and Jokester type, the two later became close and forming an ever lasting bond, which eventually bloomed into a relationship that the Jedi would not approve of. Having fallen in love with Sylvia he showed deep care for her and was always seen to be around her when they were off duty, the company he enjoyed a lot. Ral'rea Al'kina When he bought and free Ral from her Slaver, he saw she showed no trust in him but that slowly changed when she was brought back to the Jedi Order. For awhile the two bonded and soon became very Close and Good Friends which at times got promiscuous. Zeda Strus When he first spoke to Zeda and heard about her background he realized how the Galactic Republic treated her mother and herself which reminded him of why he left the Jedi Order to help the Refugee's that crawled to Tatooine to escape the clone wars. After his Fight and Escape from the clutches of an Imperial Inquisitor, he showed her Mercy after she pursued and fought Justin, promising to watch her back as well as teach her the Mandalorian way and to hopefully bring back her Mothers Heritage. Shanna Ha At first Justin disliked the fact he had to take a Padawan who wasnt even old enough to fight a war but soon forgot about it when his bond with Shanna grew to like the Daughter he never had, protecting her and keeping her safe until the fateful night during the Battle of Umbara where she had been killed, his Anger and rage was felt by the Umbarans. After the battle he grieved for her and would Leave the Jedi Order two months before Order 66 for many things including her death which haunts him to this day. Karis Huddee Justin considered Karis as a Brother during the Clone Wars and had been on many bizarre Adventures with the Marshal commander. Even after the War ended and as well Through out the Galactic Civil War Trusted his life with Karis. Rhen Huddee At first he was hesitant with training Rhen but soon caved in knowing the Danger that followed with it. He too grew a bond with Rhen and went on many adventures with boy as well as Karis who accompanied them both through the Galactic Empire and would watch Rhen grow as a leader and warrior. Personality Justin is a very soft hearted person at times, He does care deeply for his fellow Jedi and troopers as well as those that are weak and are need of help, he is a smart arse at the faintest of times and is a playboy-ish flirty type, his Charismatic demeanor is what gets him easily in certain things, either it being the hearts of Dancers in clubs or the Trusts of Mercs, bounty hunters and Thugs. That would Change in his later years on Tatooine, Showing signs of Maturity and wisdom but had that prominent Flirtatious and Charismatic side to him still. Powers and Abilities Force abilities Though he was skilled in Saber combat, He was very powerful and Skilled within the Force, trained with Force Healing to help those with their in injuries, Mind trick to avoid Confrontation or to get passed guards or anything physical as well as the basic Abilities the Jedi use with Telekinesis being, Force Push, Force pull, levitating and at times Crushing Objects as well as using the force to boost his speed and Jump height when it is needed as well as using Tutaminis to Adsorb Blaster bolts as well as a Lightsaber blade in combat. Though not initially known by the Jedi order, He was known to use a few dark side abilities, being somewhat decent with force Lighting, using it to his advantage to short circuit or to give power to areas he needed to go or lock. During Umbara, Clone Commando RC-6674 "Shiv" Noted that Justin at some point used Force Rage after the death of his Padawan Shana Ha, Slaughtering the Umbaran soldiers even when they surrendered. Lightsaber Abilities Justin was known for being a capable duelist and had learnt several Lightsaber combat forms over his years, He was very proficient with Form III Soresu, Form IV Ataru, and Form V Shien and was a Mixture of Defensive and offensive when it was needed Scoring many Victories against his enemies being it a Sith Assassin under the Confederacy of Independent Systems banner to an Imperial Inquisitor during the Galactic Empire's reign as well as taking on groups of Tuskin Raiders on Tatooine. Other Abilities Justin showed great marksmen skill with a blaster pistol and Blaster Rifle over the course of his life. He also showed his mind set in battle with his basic Strategic skill with the ground force while he let his Admiral Kateeli Darher deal with the Naval side of things. He displayed very high skills in Hand to hand Close quarters combat though over the years was rusty when he fought with Zeda on tatooine around 5 BBY but was still able to best her. Appearance and Equipment Justin is around 1.82 Meters which is 5.9 feet tall, Dirty Brown hair with emerald Green eyes, he normally wears the traditional Jedi robes, but the sleeves ripped off, at times he is seen Wearing Custom fitted Kaminoian Katarn Clone commando Armour or his Traditional Clan Bri'den Mandalorian Beskar Armour, his weapon of Choice is normally the clone Commando DC-15 Side arm or an 82nd Expeditionary force Modified DC-15A blaster rifle and his standard Single Hilt yellow bladed Lightsaber. after it called to Justin]] Category:Character Category:Force Sensitive Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi General Category:Jedi Order Category:82nd Expedition Force Category:Justin Bri'den Category:Mandalorian Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Exile